One Two Three
by Actual Trash Prince
Summary: Lin loves the Hitachiin twins, and the Hitachiin twins love Lin; of only she found it so easy to believe. Warnings: Fanfic-Typical Bullying. Pairing: Hikaru Hitachiin/Original Character/Kaoru Hitachiin. [Original publish date: December 19th, 2012]


" _Lin! Lin_!" Hikaru and Kaoru call out to the brown haired girl, she spins around, wicked grin on her face. They stop short, analising her, " _What have you done_?" They ask in unison.

"Nothing!" She sings, bekoning for them to follow her to Music Room Three.

"Is it some elaborate prank?" Hikaru asked, a sly smile spreading across his face, identical to that of his brother's.

"Or something subtle... something that we wouldn't be able to detect... Until it gets us?" Kaoru asked, the two flanking Lin as she walks into the door of the room. They hesitate.

"Don't worry, there's nothing rigged to the door..." She pushes the door open, going in her self. The twins look at each other as the doors close, nodding silently before walking through. On the other side, all they see is the rest of the host club clutching their sides laughing as a bucket of water comes flying at them. They splutter, coughing and stumbling around. When their vision clears, they see Lin standing there with a bucket in hand, silmply smiling, "I couldn't be bothered being subtle." She shrugged.

" _That is kinda funny_." The twins snigger, before seeing their blazers are sopping wet. At this point, everyone is laughing there heads off, well, anyone with a sense of humour. Needless to say, Mori and Kyoya are _not_ laughing.

"We're all wet." Kaoru pouts, trying to impliment puppy dog eyes against Lin.

"We can't serve the girls like this." Hikaru guestured to his top. Lin grinned, loving their dilema,

"You know what..." Kaoru let a grin spread over his own face, knowing his brother was on the exact same wavelength,

"Its only fair..." Hikaru smiled, he and his twin advancing on Lin, who's own smile faded.

" _You should lend us your shirt_." They say in unison, long thing fingers resting on her shoulders. She splutters for an answer, now aware at the dead silence from the rest of the club, who watch intently.

"But I only have one shirt." She squeaks, heat rising in her cheeks.

"We don't mind." Hikaru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder,

"We share a lot of things." Kaoru nodded to his brother.

"P-p-perverts!" She cries, trying to squirm out of their now firm grip. The twins give each other identical devilish grins before pulling her into a giant hug, staining her blazer with water. Lin hopes that the burning in her cheeks doesn't burn through their blazers.

Once they let go of her, the twins look satisfied that they had gotten revenge, Lin's blazer now thoroughly soaked. She looks down at her feet.

" _We had better get going, the club's starting in five minutes_." They look at the clock and Kyoya throws them three blazers, one which they hand to Lin, who had retracted into her 'shell'. She tried not to let her embrassement show as she walked out of the room, blazer wet, spare in hand.

* * *

Outside the music room, three girls were standing talking. They see Lin exiting and cease their talking.

"Hey." Lin mumbles, not wanting to seem rude. The girls analise her.

"Isn't she in our math class?" One whispers to the other,

"I don't remember..." The second whispers,

"She's not really worth remembering." The third whispered, and all three burst out into laughter. Lin felt shame course through her veins and she turned to leave,

"So... You are?" The second asked, hand on her hip, Lin bit her lip,

"Lin." She says, quietly. The first and third girls snicker behind their hands, the second just smirks,

"Are you new?" She asks,

"Uh... I've -I've..." Lin just wants to escape, the damp blazer making her cold. She sneezes and the girls don't even try to hide their cruel laughter.

"Oh, its ok... Bye... _Lin_." The second girl spits her name. Lin shuffles along, embarrasment and shame heating her cheeks. 

* * *

"Hey, guys." Lin grins, bounding into the music room, but stops immediately and utters a small scream. All around her is palm trees and leis. "Did Hawaii explode?" She laughed.

"No."Haruhi rolled her eyes before pointing at Tamaki, who swooped down on Lin, placing a flowered lei around her neck. She pushed it off, annoyed but smiling,

"You guys never fail to amuse me." She laughed. Kyoya pressed his lips into a firm line.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, writing away in his little black book, which contrasted horribly with his flowery atire. The twins spotted her from where they were mixing the pineapple punch,

"Oh, Kyoya," Kaoru stated the twins goin over and holding her shoulders,

"Let her stay!" Hikaru pouted, Lin pouted as well.

" _She could be part of the scenery, we_ do _have a spare coconut bra._ " They grin. Lin wriggles out of their grip, blushing like a tomato when they produce a coconut bra, held up by exceedingly thin pieces of material. Kyoya gave them a look, before escorting the brown eyed girl out, taking the coconut disaster of design with him. He gave Lin the 'clothing' before opening the door. Outside the three girls stood.

"Oh, Pin, right?" The first girl pointed at her.

"What _is_ that?" The second asked, ripping the coconut bra from Lin's grasp, she stutters for an answer, but none come.

"You desperate wanna be. No-one in the host club would like that!" The third cackled.

"Oh, you ar so pathetic." The second one laughed, Lin felt anger rise in her, the stubbourn side of her getting larger,

"You're the pathetic one, stupid ditzy girls with holes were your hearts should be." She trembled slightly. The three girls just stood, smirking,

"Really, is that meant to hurt us?" The first rolled her eyes,

"We have mugs that say that." The second scoffed. Lin felt herself deflate. Kyoya was still standing at the door.

"Ladies, you can come in now. I hope you like our theme." He said, addressing the girls, who squealed with delight and rushed in, leaving Lin to walk down the corridor, shoulders slumped, trying not to cry.

* * *

The twins looked out of the window of the Host Club room, sipping tea beside each other. There, they saw Lin and three girls, Lin looked scared and small, like she did when they would flirt with her, but no nearly as cute. She looked sick.

They had noticed this a while ago. She had stopped pranking them recently, and coming to the club. She barely spoke to them any more.

"What are you looking at?" Kyoya walked over to them, peering down his nose out of the window,

" _Lin_." They answered. Kyoya was silent. " _Kyoya, are they bullying her_?" Asked the brothers, seeing one of the girls spit at Lin.

"Possibly." Kyoya was evasive as always, leaving without another word.

"If this happens again, we should save her." Kaoru said, to which Hikaru nodded,

"Am I right in assuming we both find her attractive?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded.

"What if... we shared her. She does like us both." Kaoru looked at his brother, who thought,

"Sounds... fair. Just so you know, I'm not into you." Hikaru smiled slightly and Kaoru laughed,

"Ditto. If we see that again, we'll save her." They both went back to looking out the window.

* * *

"Pin, right?" Lin was sitting in the back of the classroom waiting for the bell to go when the three girls approached her. It had recently gotten worse, the girls would corner her ever day almost twice, making her feel like crap, afterwards which, they would leave to go and flaunt their wealth with the Host Club.

Today, the girls got her during class, they pulled her out of her chair an sat her down on the desk,

"Little wanna-be thinks she can take our seats?" The second one crooned, much to the amusement of the other two.

" _Hey, what are you doing_?" Hikaru and Kaoru stormed over, pulling Lin away.

"Nothing, nothing... We're just... having some fun." The first girl twirls her hair around her finger, looking longingly at the brothers.

"Lin?" Hikaru asked. The brown haired girl's face was flaming, she pushed the brothers off,

"Just having fun. I don't need your help. I'm not a worthless wanna-be." She growls, storming out of the room as the three girls snigger. 

* * *

" _Lin! Lin!_ " The brothers call out, she doesn't turn. They run and scoop her up, holding her.

"Just let go of me, I told you I don't need you!" She shouts, struggling.

"Lin, we need you." Hikaru kissed her on her right cheek, making her flush and cease struggling.

"We need someone who understands us." Kaoru kisses her other cheek.

"B-but... There are two of you." She stutters,

"We've talked about it," Kaoru says, the two setting her down,

"And we're willing to share." Hikaru smiles.

" _We're not into each other, but we are into you and we'll protect you from them_." The two jerk their thumbs over their shoulders towards the three girls. Lin hugs them both tightly,

"Thankyou." She mumbles, knowing she now has them to herself, that she won't be alone.


End file.
